This application relates generally to the field of reactors (e.g. flow tube reactors) for use in producing valuable products from input reactants. More specifically, this application relates to reactors configured to induce endothermic chemical reaction conditions and including heating devices configured to influence (e.g., control) reaction temperatures to promote the desired formation of the products while minimizing unwanted thermal degradation of the products.